


8 reasons why

by H1tmanbang1nthebu1ld1ng



Series: 8 reasons why [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Horror, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Other, School, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H1tmanbang1nthebu1ld1ng/pseuds/H1tmanbang1nthebu1ld1ng
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble & Everyone
Series: 8 reasons why [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195439





	1. PRE CHAPTER

Seoul, South Korea  
Thursday, nov 8 2006  
21:00 PM

Walking back home from a very disrupted birthday party. He felt down and guilty for some odd reason. It wasn't his fault that he tripped and fell.. He just slipped off of it and I was too late to catch him.

He knocked on the door as his punishment was walking back home. The door opened and it quickly turned into a quite loud sound. Yes indeed the boy got slapped across the face, leaving a red handmark behind. He ignored his mother and walked upstairs into his room, but he got pulled by his hair and onto the couch.

"You are a disgrace" his mother says to his face. "I should've put you up for adoption, it would've been easier!" she screams and screams. The boy could only nod his head and cry tiny teardrops. The woman beat his son until he was bleeding. After she was finished the boy crawled up into a ball. He felt so lonely yet the woman was expecting another baby.

This boy wich was Surrounded by burning flames woke up in a different surrounding..

"Yah Kim Hongjoong wake up!" this lady voice screamed at him. He stood up and got into his gyobok (uniform). He stood infront of the mirror and looked at himself. A teared jacket and up to the knee ripped pants.. And just normal shoes. He looked at his desk seeing his card to get into the school. The card said..

Kim Hong Joong  
Born : 7 nov 1998  
Year 2, class 1117

He looked at it again and again until he spaced out. He stared at it for 5 minutes and got attacked from behind. "You brat we have to leave now or we'll be late." his older brother said. "This gyobok again?! Here put this on your now part of my gang. Hongjoong-Ah please move on they'll back off."

His brother RM said Hongjoong nodded confidently. Rm was quite surprised to see that confidence but he only smiled mischievously. They touched foreheads and walked downstairs. "bye mom were going to school!" "bye bye sweeties!" she said kissing both boys on their cheek. Hongjoong was a bit shocked to see his mother like this.

They walked out of the house and towards the school. "Hyung?" Hongjoong said. "Yes Hong." he answered. "Why is mom so nice to me?" "You forgot didn't you pabo. She got to mental so she got therapy and she saw what she did wrong. So she changed it but she was too late to safe you. You were drowning yourself but I called the ambulance on time." RM explained.

"So I'm still suffering from depression?"

Those words made his brothers heart sink. "Hong.. I don't want to hear that now, let's move on okay." RM said holding his hand carefully and walking faster than before. Rm has always been a protective brother for Hongjoong especially when he's depressed. Hongjoong has been suffering from depression since his 8th birthday.

That's when the accident happened, he got blamed for something he didn't do. His bestfriend slipped and fell down into some rocks. He had to be rushed to the hospital, his other 7 friends blamed him for the accident. It's because Hongjoong was the only one standing behind him. RM saw everything happen and he saw that Hongjoong was trying to help. But for them it looked like he pushed the boy off.

The boy died eventually and it all got blamed on Hongjoong. They have a younger siblings wich is Jihee, she's quite of a pain in the ArSe. Then they have their cousin wich is somewhat older so she's the noona. Hongjoong looked infront and saw the schooldoors. He stopped in his track and couldn't go any further. "Hey hey.. It's okay I'm here we have Chemistry and Gym together let's go. Besides that you know my gang and they know you so don't worry." Rm said. 

Hongjoong gulped and walked inside taking in deep breathes. RM was impressed that he was taking his small steps. "Hongjoongieeee hyung!" this fox looking male came running to him. "Hi I. N how are you?" "I'm better than ever and.. You've never looked this healthy before." I. N said with a huge (:0) impression. Hongjoong giggled and waved goodbye to I. N and walked with RM to their class. 

Someone wasn't having it from afar, "ugh how can he be happy like this when he's the one who killed our bestfriend." "Yah Mingi calm down he's been through alot as well. He's changed and moved on you should do that as well." his friend Kyungmin said.


	2. Chapter 2

"This or that can be causing pain and all that but was it ever even worth. Is it worth it to be together again or were we to selfish?"

8 boys in this cruel world, people seem to be cautious and very not at peace. Wannabe and non wannabe they'll all be the same. We all hit those limits and all that.."Together" you are one of the reasons why our friendship went like this.

8 reasons why

Coming soon


End file.
